yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mochisandwich
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kinjou Shingo page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 04:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm very sorry for the late reply! Feel free to change the poll, I haven't been very active on this wiki. If you're planning to edit here long term, I recommend that you adopt the wiki and become an admin. Good luck! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/owarinoseraph/images/2/26/Favicon.png 09:19, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:18, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Mochi! (is it okay I call you that?) I have only recently found this wiki, but I have been a fan of the series for a long time! (^_^) If you do not mind, I created a logo for this wiki! May I show it to show it to you? Please reply! logo Hey! Great job adopting the wiki! Btw, I've actually made a logo for the wiki last year, just wondering whether you'd like to use it. Here: [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/owarinoseraph/images/2/26/Favicon.png 02:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) FixMyCode Here Thank you for having me Hi, thanks for welcoming me :) I'll try to do my best to help this wiki to grow. I really love Yowapeda. I founded the Sohoku Cycling Club in Strava if there are any cyclists here that want to share their routes with us :D thanks again! Fixmycode (talk) 21:52, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler Template Whoa! I was hoping you wouldn't get mad at me for editing all that stuff! xD I'm learning how to wiki but I'm an avid user-experience designer. If you need any help with templates or you're stuck with something just let me know Fixmycode (talk) 03:55, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mochi! I added a more standard template to our collection, check it out :D Fixmycode (talk) 07:38, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Categorization Hey Mochi, I just made a bunch of minor additions to categorization I should have asked you about first, I hope you find them useful *fingers crossed*. If you ever wake up and enter the wiki and something crazy just happened, it's probably described in my user blog and you can blame me for it :3 Fixmycode (talk) 06:33, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Background Hiya! Just made a new background for the wiki and wondering whether you'd like to use it: http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140630115954/tablethrowing/images/5/50/Wiki-background Here's how it sort of looks like on my 1920x1080 screen [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ~ [[User talk:roboartitec|'Message']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png 12:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC) XD don't get all too complicated! Deleted all the css related to the background! Just go to to change the background~ Tell me if you more need help [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ~ [[User talk:roboartitec|'Message']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png 23:57, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Haha no prob~ oh do you think you can un-tick the "no split" box? The background looks sort of weird on wide-screen displays without the split. Thanks! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ~ [[User talk:roboartitec|'Message']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png 02:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm not sure if there's a formal way of asking or something like it but I wanted to ask, since you're one of the admins of the Yowamushi Pedal wikia, if you wanted to affiliate with us, the Eyeshield 21 wikia. Rairei (talk) 12:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for the late reply. But I agree, that sports animanga wikias should stick together if possible and help each other out. I have added the Yowamushi Pedal wikia onto our affiliation section. We, the admins on the Eyeshield 21 wikia, or well at least me, are fairly new to editing wikias and such but we're doing the best we can to fix it up and make it useful and pretty. I hope we can help each other out and make both wikis great! :) Rairei (talk) 12:00, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Manga Page So I finally got around to un-linking the manga chapters and noticed a thing: as I decided to go with "Ride.#" as that's what chapters are called, many of them are long titles that, coupled with the Japanese, overflow onto two lines. If I can remember how to style wiki templates, may I adjust the volumes template to give the chapters more room so they hopefully stay on one line? Not sure exactly how to accomplish it yet but thought I'd ask. Ruriair (talk) 02:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation hi!! I wanted to know if you would be interested in affiliating with http://therollinggirls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rolling_Girls_Wiki! they probably seem quite different at first but both involve bikes/riding and friendship!! I'm sure the watchers of Yowamushi Pedal will also be interetsed in the Rolling Girls as both contain cute characters and bikes :D I hope you affiliate with us and have a nice day owo Glassliplover (talk) 00:43, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ^The affiliation request above was done by one of the vandals who ransacked several pages on the wiki way back when. Make of that what you will. Meanwhile, someone requested affiliation with the Sugarless Wiki on my talk page and idk what to do about it so if you are here and have time what say ye. Do we only do sports series affiliations? It's a fighting series. Ruriair (talk) 03:46, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Do you know where can i read the manga? because the current sites i use only have 234 chapters. (aaand i read there are more but i dont know where) Thanks a lot Pairing Hi ! I am the bureaucrat French Wikia Yowamushi Pedal. I wanted to warn you of the addition of interlanguage link on your home page. Good day. http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil [[Spécial:Contributions/CrocoboyMr0|'CrocoboyMr0']] Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif 13:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes So, yes, the character information boxes where two images are supposed to be switchable have been borked for awhile; I tried messing with them myself and nothing seemed to fix the unclickable "tabs". Nothing seemed different to my eye when comparing our infobox code to code of wikis where the switchable images worked. It used to work when you went to a character's page through a category page - going directly to the character's page anywhere else would result in the borked infobox. Right now, it seems to show working "tabs" when viewing previews of current/past edits on a character's page history. (What's missing is the "a" class between two "span" classes, looking at the CSS through Chrome, which enables the "click for something to happen that isn't a hyperlink" magic.) I'm completely at a loss but don't know if this merits Wikia Staff because wikia markup is very unfamiliar to me and it could just be one tiny thing that's breaking it in the infobox coding itself. Ruriair (talk) 02:28, October 26, 2015 (UTC)